1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting structure and a connecting method of printed circuit boards, and in particular, relates to a method for connecting printed circuit boards, which are disposed in a stacked manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to control electric power to be supplied from a power supply to a load, a control module is inserted into a power supply line.
In this control module, it is common that, besides a power control device for controlling electric power, a control device for controlling this power control device is mounted thereon.
Therefore, it is normal that the control module includes two kinds of substrates, i.e., a control substrate on which the control device is mounted and a power substrate on which the power control device is mounted, and a copper system lead is used for an electric connection between these substrates.
It is usual that the lead is fixed to a predetermined position by a resinous frame (JP-A-10-229261; page 3 and FIG. 1).